Want You Back
by E'Clair-Soldier
Summary: Lightning broke up with Hope, thinking he was still somewhat hers until she finds out that after they broke up, he got together with some other girl named Vanille. Lightning does not like what she hears and now she wants him back. Based on the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. I don't own Final Fantasy XIII nor the characters! Just a nice idea for a story.


**Soooo. This was just an idea that popped into my little head while I was listening to the song, Want U Back by Cher Lloyd (US version). I don't have a beta, sorry if I made mistakes or dragged the story. Sorry in advance for everything I did wrong that I didn't notice. Though, writing this story was really fun! It's not done though. It depends whether you guys like the idea or not. (idk if there's a story like this, I haven't read all of the stories on this couple)**

**I also changed the age difference in Lightning and Hope's age.**

**Hope- 17**

**Lightning- 18**

**They may seem OOC. I apologize about that. I was never able to perfectly understand a fictional character.**

* * *

Lightning remembered when she first saw Hope. He wasn't much; she's seen better guys. He was still cute though. Of course, she never said that in front of anyone. She still had her reputation to uphold, after all.

Soon Lightning realized that after all of those times of hanging out with him- Hope slowly but surely, as much as she hates to admit it, grew on her. Soon Hope had the guts to ask her out and she had the feelings for him to say yes. They finally became official.

Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. They just got along so well together. They were practically inseparable.

Lightning never thought she'd ever get a guy that understood her. Honestly, she was awkward when it came to socializing. She has had many relationships before due to her beauty. They all ended up badly because either the guy couldn't stand her attitude or she just plain frightened him. She soon lost hope of ever finding love in the world. She regained hope when Hope came around. She remembers when they first saw each other…

_**Flashback**_

"I swear Serah, one more outfit and we're gone. Got it?" Lightning gritted her teeth.

Lightning was irritated. Her little sister had forced her to wear practically all of the outfits in the store much to her dismay. They had five bags full of clothes. She would never dream of hurting her little sister, but Serah was pushing it.

"Okay! I promise Lightning! Sorry, but I just can't stand that you currently don't have a boyfriend! I mean look at you. You're drop-dead gorgeous but every guy avoids you. Really, stop scaring them away! I want nieces and nephews!" Serah whined with a pout.

Lightning sighed. '_Well, sorry I'm just a bucket full of negativity when it comes to guys.'_ She thought bitterly.

Serah ignored Lightning's pitiful sigh and went back to finding a perfect outfit for Lightning. Serah's eyes immediately lit up as soon as she placed her eyes on a certain dress. It was perfect for Lightning! She squealed inwardly as she instantly grabbed it off the pile of clothes and skipped optimistically towards Lightning whom was sitting calmly on a chair near the dressing rooms.

As soon as Lightning saw Serah with a bright expression and a dress in her hands, she dipped her head down in doom.

'_This really better be the last one, Serah!' _Lightning complained in her head.

Serah ushered Lightning up and into one of the dressing rooms and handed her the dress.

Lightning sighed as she took off her current clothes and disposed it to the right side of the small compartment. She stared at the dress in her hands. It seemed elegant and pure.

'_Hm, I guess it's not that bad…'_ She thought.

She swiftly slid it on her body. She turned to the full-body mirror and stared at herself. The dress had fit her body shape perfectly. It showed all her curves and just simply looked beautiful on her. **(AN- I'll leave what the dress looks like up to you!)**

"So? How does it look? Beautiful, I bet you! Come out here before my curiosity kills some cat!" Serah's voice cut off Lightning's little trance.

Lightning stepped out of the dressing room looking like a model. Serah had a wide grin on her face seeing Lightning wearing a dress.

"You like it don't you? I can tell! I'm not your little sister for nothing." Serah winked at her. "Yeah, you're welcome!"

"…Whatever." Lightning said while turning her head to the side flustered.

She noticed a slight movement in her sight in the corner of her eye. She looked in the direction of the source of movement. There stood a guy with unnatural platinum hair –not like she could talk with her pink hair- looking at the ground. He dropped something on the floor by the looks of it. He crouched down to grab the fallen item. Next to him, was a mature looking lady with a lovely smile adoring her face. He immediately stood up and noticed Lightning's stare. He blushed at the attention of a beautiful girl.

'_Is she a model? I wish I could talk to her. She's so pretty; I doubt she'd even talk back to me. Crap, she's staring at me. Do I have something on my face? I can't look bad in front of her!' _He thought, flustered.

She watched the blushing boy in interest. He was pretty cute looking. He seemed like he could be a sweet guy. She then did something very un-Lightningish. She gave a soft, small smile at him. She didn't know why she did that, she just felt like she had to. After the smile, she turned her attention back to her sister.

Her sister had a devious smirk on and nudged Lightning on the arm.

'_Ha! I totally saw that smile on Lightning's face. This is interesting. I must figure out who that guy is and hook them up!' _Serah thought.

"Just because I smiled at him doesn't mean anything, Serah." Lightning said deadpanned. She could practically read her sister's thought just by looking at her face.

"Hey, my love senses are tingling! C'mon, don't be a pessimist. Anything is possible. Have some hope! Without hope, there is no light in the world!" Serah preached proudly.

**End of flashback**

After that small encounter, I chose to forget the cute blushing boy. I thought that I wouldn't see him again. I was wrong. I bumped into him at a random friend's party. I could tell he recognized me just as much as I recognized him. We talked and told each other are names and hit it off with a pretty good start. From that day forth we became best friends. Soon after that, we were dating. Life was awesome.

Now that I think about it, it's weird how right she was that day. It's even weirder how his name is Hope. Without _hope_, there is no _light_. It's like she purposely said that!

A year and a half and we were still dating. I then started thinking I could get a better guy than Hope. I guess I was snobby at the time. Hope was 17 and I was 18. I broke up with him thinking he'd be broken hearted. I thought I left still having his heart. I guess I didn't since he hooked up with some girl in town named Vanille. The news made me feel horrible and I regretted breaking up with him.

Hope, **I want you back**.

"_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns"_

"_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back"_

* * *

_**Okay, done. If you read all the way till here. Good job! Thank you for reading this! Nice reviews will be amazingly appreciated! Haha.**  
_


End file.
